Knowing The Other Side
by Ayavadakedavra
Summary: Draco has a mission- to know everything Muggle. He has muggle guide to help him- but who is it? WHAT? Gra- Thanks to my friend Sarj for the title.
1. Immature Reactions

**My first Fanfic, so please be nice :) Reviews, please! **

Draco was given a mission- to have to know the muggle world better. After the war, his parents decided to stop being such arrogant purebloods and wanted to explore the muggle world so that they could understand it better. They assigned Draco for this. Draco hated his "mission" but his parents did so also because of that contributing factor. "Where am I going to find a stupid muggle person to guide me to their world anyway?" Draco sniffed. "Well, **we have** already gotten you a guide..Someone you know" Narcissa said, smiling but also a little worried because she didn't know how he'll react. It was Hermione **mudblood **Granger! How could they assign **this woman** to this task! The blasted mudblood punched me during third year!- Draco thought. Hermione sighed with the fact that Draco was so mad and angsty. He was acting immature but Hermione also had the same reaction during that time when she was asked by Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy

**FLASHBACK **Hermione was reading her newly bought book when the doorbell rang. (She was still living in her mum and dad's house) She opened the door and Narcissa just blurted out things- "Please be Draco's muggle guide. We've apparated to your house with the help of your friend, Ginny, am I right?" she moved to the right for Hermione to see Ginny. Ginny simply waved "hi" and went with a worried look. Hermione put on an expression that sort of meant: "What in Merlin's Beard is the meaning of this?" Ginny went for Hermione and said: "It would only be until you think you've guided him enough, please Hermione! I feel bad for the Malfoys. They said they'll give you a house, tons and tons of money, anything you want!" " WHAAAAT? ANYONE BUT MALFOY!" "Oh, please? We'll give you anyting"- Narcissa said "Plus you can live in the Manor if you like"-Lucius. Ginny gave a "please?" face to Hermione and the two Malfoys had the same faces too. Hermione just nodded yes and said, "I'll do it." "

" NEVER GRANGER!" Draco crossed his arms and turned his back like a spoiled brat. Lucius and Narcissa left and said "We'll leave you two alone now to start with the whole tour thing". Draco sat on the classy couch and Hermione just stared at her. She had nothing but her wand and the map of the World in detail of everything. She walked over Draco and stuck her tounge out (like a kid, too!) Draco did the same and they had a stupid yet cute tounge-out war. "Look, this is ridiculous, why don't you come with me, and we'll start the tour"-Hermione said. "**WE**? WE? No, oh no, no, no, no, no. You're on your own" Draco turned away and Hermione sighed with his immatureness. "Alright then, fine." then she copied Draco's voice and went all like: "YOUR FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" and started running to Mr. Malfoy. Draco screeched and went all like: " WHAT? NO! WAIT HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" He then raced for Hermione and panted when he was running pretty fast. Hermione started laughing and still went on to running. Draco started to enjoy this little run around. Then Hermione went to the table, Draco stopped at the other side of the table and looked at Hermione in the eye. Panting, he said: " Don't you dare tell my father"- while smirking. Hermione smiled big and laughed she was about to scream out "Mr. Malfoy!" when...


	2. Suck it up, and strap in

Draco jumped on Hermione and Hermione just gave a thuging moan. Hermione was squirming and scrathching like a wild dog or cat. Draco put his hand on Hermione's mouth to prevent her from saying anything. Lucius came and started finding for Hermione or Draco. They were hidden on the downside of the table which was covered from the back. "Did you hear anything?" Lucius thought to himself. "I'll be with Nacissa in the Ministry, the two of you (wherever you are) go ahead and start with the tour/s" and with that, Lucius apparated and was gone with the wind. Draco let go of Hermione and got off her as well.

"Stupid little mudblood! Had to go and scream to my father! Pft." Hermione dusted her clothes off " Well atleast I'm not immature!" "Immature? You started running to my father about who hecks what!" jkefkwniuqnfjnqrrorrughjqen!wiefjnewfb!)**&%^##~! Narcissa was just staring at them and said: "Ah, just like an old couple!" then apparated to meet Lucius in the Ministry. They both stared into each other and grunted at the same time. Hermione took her jacket and walked out: "I'll see you tomorrow, Grumpy". Draco ran to her and put his arms around her: " You're not getting away without some punishment. You better teach me some of your stupid muggle things or I'll hex you!" Hermione elbowed him and he fell on the floor (ah, moves like an expert) "Ouch! What was that for?" "For making me look like I'm your girlfriend or something (wife) infront of your mummy!" she apparated and Draco grunted. He slumpishly walked to his room.


End file.
